Bret Hedican
| birth_place = St. Paul, MN, USA | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2009 | draft = 198th overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | played_for = St. Louis Blues Vancouver Canucks Florida Panthers Carolina Hurricanes Anaheim Ducks | image = Brethedican2.jpg | image_size = 230px }} Bret Michael Hedican (born August 10, 1970) is a retired American professional ice hockey player and a two-time US Olympian. Playing career Hedican was drafted 198th overall by the St. Louis Blues in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. A product of St. Cloud State University, Hedican made his NHL debut in the 1991–92 season with the Blues. In his third season with the Blues, Hedican was traded to the Vancouver Canucks with Jeff Brown and Nathan LaFayette for Craig Janney, on March 21, 1994. Hedican established himself in the Canucks blueline and after five seasons was later traded to the Florida Panthers by Vancouver with Pavel Bure, Brad Ference and Vancouver's 3rd round choice (Robert Fried) in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft for Ed Jovanovski, Dave Gagner, Mike Brown, Kevin Weekes and Florida's first round choice (Nathan Smith) in the 2000 Entry Draft, on January 17, 1999. Hedican was then traded by the Panthers with Kevyn Adams and Tomas Malec to the Carolina Hurricanes for Sandis Ozolinsh and Byron Ritchie on January 16, 2002. He would spend five and a half seasons with the Hurricanes and won his only Stanley Cup in 2006. For the 2008–09 season, Hedican signed a one-year contract with the Anaheim Ducks. He played his 1000th career NHL game on November 21, 2008 against the St. Louis Blues. On September 6, 2009, Hedican was interviewed live on the television sports talk show Chronicle Live, on CSN Bay Area, and announced his retirement. After retirement Hedican joined NBC Sports California shortly after retiring, serving as a studio analyst and "Inside-the-Glass" reporter for the channel's San Jose Sharks coverage. Hedican was honored by having his #24 jersey retired by St. Cloud State University on November 6, 2010. In the fall of 2014, he joined the Sharks Radio Network team and will provide color commentary alongside Dan Rusanowsky. He also occasionally calls games for NBCSN or NBC Sports California alongside Randy Hahn and Jamie Baker. In 2014, Hedican partnered with another former Vancouver Canuck, Paul Reinhart, investing over $1 million in a sports team management start-up, RosterBot, based in Vancouver. Awards *Named to WCHA First All-Star Team, 1990–91. *Member of Stanley Cup champion Carolina Hurricanes in 2006. *Had his number 24 retired by St. Cloud State University on November 6, 2010. Career statistics International play *'1992' – Played for the United States in the XVI Olympic Winter Games *'2006' – Played for the United States in the XX Olympic Winter Games Personal Hedican has been married to figure-skater Kristi Yamaguchi since 2000. The couple have two children, Keara Kiyomi (2003) and Emma Yoshiko (2005). They reside in northern California. Hedican is a graduate of North High School in North St. Paul, Minnesota. August 12, 2006, was declared "Bret Hedican Day" in North Saint Paul, Minnesota, including the presentation of the Stanley Cup and a parade. External links * *Bret Hedican's Whatever it Takes Organization *Bret Hedican's Day With the Stanley Cup Category:Born in 1970 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:1992 Olympian Category:2006 Olympian Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Peoria Rivermen (IHL) players Category:St. Cloud State Huskies players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Retired in 2009